neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune/Super Dimension/Relationships
This page outlines Neptune's relationships with characters of the Super Dimension. CPUs Noire Neptune has been show to have a very close relationship with Noire. It can easily be said that the two of them are best friends despite Noire's "tsundere" tendencies towards her. Neptune is often shown to be extremely friendly with Noire; always teasing her and giving her nicknames like "Lonely Heart Noire" to poke fun at her not really having any friends. Despite the apparent friendship between the two there is still a sense of competition (more so from Noire) between them. Vert Neptune considers Vert to be one of her good friends. While she is not seen interacting one on one with her often, it is implied that she holds a generally high opinion of the Leanbox goddess and is also very aware of her sometimes cunning ways. Blanc Neptune considers Blanc, like the rest of the goddesses, to be a good friend of hers. CPU Candidates Nepgear While Neptune is not seen interacting with Nepgear much, it is implied that the two have a generally stable relationship. People often think Nepgear is the older sister due to how much she has to look after Neptune and how she looks a bit older than Neptune. Strangely enough, the two sisters are polar opposites in many ways. The most notable is personality, with Neptune being lazy, silly, and stubborn and Nepgear being diligent, hard working, and easily persuaded. Also, under the effects of HDD, Neptune changes drastically in both appearance and personality while Nepgear stays mostly the same. Makers Compa Neptune is very close to Compa and considers her to be one of her best friends. They think on a similar wavelength according to IF which is probably why they get along so well. Neptune loves Compa's cooking, saying she always makes the best meals and she also enjoys using her as a pillow for naps. IF Neptune is very close to IF and considers her to be one of her best friends. Despite Neptune and her goofy ways in contrast to IF's more serious and sarcastic nature, the two manage to get along just fine. Nisa Neptune is not seen interacting with Nisa that often, but from what is seen, the two get along relatively well. To an extent their minds are on the same wavelength when it comes to beating up bad guys, though Neptune wouldn't go as far Nisa does with her superhero antics. Gust 5pb. Neptune has never truly been seen talking to 5pb. but based on what 5pb. says about her occasionally, it can be inferred that the two of them have a stable and friendly relationship. RED Neptune has never truly been seen talking to RED, but based on RED's comments about her, they seem to get along generally well. Although, Neptune never goes along with her wifey antics according to RED and therefore RED generally stops trying to pursue her. Broccoli CyberConnect2 MarvelousAQL Falcom MAGES. Others Histoire Arfoire Younger Brother Older Brother Yvoire Ganache Category:Neptune Category:Relationships